


Доигрался

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, Reverse Pairing, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Ярик играет. Саша доигрался.
Relationships: Ярослав Баярунас/Александр Казьмин
Kudos: 12
Collections: меньше чем три





	Доигрался

**Author's Note:**

> Господиебвашумать, если вас когда-нибудь нелегкая сюда занесет, не надо это читать. И вам спокойнее, и мне. Ну, хотя бы не на стриме. Я серьезно. И простите, мы, фикрайтеры, люди подневольные, вы вбрасываете, мы пишем. И любим вас < 3  
>   
> Да, мне привиделась инверсия, и нет, не надо меня за это сжигать на костре. А вообще, сами виноваты. Один. Конкретный. Совсем виноват. Все, я переезжаю даже не в Парагвай, а сразу на Марс.  
>   
> #это_не_формат_канала

— Саш? Что за обидки? — Ярик поворачивается от экрана, встревоженно разглядывая, но Казьмин всё так же демонстративно молчит. Только что-то упорно строчит в телефоне, и Яра это уже бесить начинает.

— Саш?

— Я не обиделся, не устал, отстань, — отмахивается он и вновь утыкается в телефон. Ярик чем-то на компе щелкает, а затем пересаживается к нему на кровать. Саша не реагирует, упорно что-то набивает на клавиатуре, и Яр с силой выдирает из рук его телефон. В глазах ни обиды, ни злости, лишь невнятный вызов. Провоцирует, сволочь, в игру ты, Ярик, играешь, с головой в нее ушел, а на меня внимания не обращаешь и без меня неплохо справляешься. Это во всём нем: в неестественной позе, во вздернутом носе, стучащих по колену пальцах.

Провоцирует.

Саша с затаенным интересом наблюдает — Яр это чувствует — играет. Ярик медленно телефон откладывает на стол, хотя отшвырнуть хочется и желательно в стену, но он понимает, что вовек за казьминский айфон не расплатится. Саша вскидывает брови, не зная, чего ему ждать, и продолжает с вызовом смотреть из-под пушистых ресниц.

Яр его в кровать с силой вжимает, тот не сопротивляется и, кажется, даже готов руку на шею закинуть, позволяя. Яр с удивительным страхом внутри себя, понимает, что единственное, чего он сейчас хочет, это Сашу под собой. Он надавливает коленом, заставляя ноги раздвинуть, и тот прогибается, вскидывает бедра, притягивая к себе. Яра ведет. Саша никогда еще так вызывающе себя не предлагал.

— Только не ори, у меня же… — у Саши в ответ абсолютно шальная ухмылка. Они оба знают, насколько громкими могут быть, оба могут. Яр целует его в шею, прикусывает, терзая зубами бьющуюся венку. Он перехватывает его руки, сжимая запястья над головой, и Саша бьется в этой хватке лишь для вида, выгибает длинные пальцы, царапаясь. Ярик сильнее сжимает, до онемения и жгучей пульсации крови, и тот сдается. Сашке нравится, что Яр принял правила его игры, ему нравится то, что тот может на мгновение заставить его чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Ярик замирает на долю секунды, а затем смыкает пальцы у него на шее. Сашу выгибает всем телом, он пытается руки вырвать, мечется под Яром и лишь сильнее прижимается. Хотел этого, весь вечер хотел. Казьмина порой перемыкает, и ему хочется, чтобы Яр вёл.

Яр кусает под горлом, сдирает с него кофту, до крови царапая обнаженную грудь. Саша в долгу не остается, ему этот пиджак с первого взгляда не понравился. Стон, почти крик, когда Ярик ему на пах надавливает и едва его успевает заткнуть грубым поцелуем, а Сашка-то себя сдерживать и не пытается. Он мечется, дрожит всем телом, и ему до одурения хорошо.

Саша всхлипывает, Яр будто оголенные нервы задевает. Он языком по горлу проводит, легко задевает зубами истерзанную вену, кусает ключицу, больно, до крови, и ждет, что Казьмин всё же перебудит всех своими криками.

— Руки над головой держи, — хрипло приказывает Ярик, и тот покорно вцепляется в изголовье кровати. Саше хочется кричать до сорванного голоса, и он губы кусает, пытаясь не сорваться.

Яр прикусывает под ребрами, оставляет алые засосы над тазовыми косточками, развязно языком по животу проходится. Ладонями под поясницу скользит, охреневая от того, что ему Саша с собой делать позволяет, надавливает на позвоночник, заставляя выгнуться и подмахнуть бедрами.

— Возьмешь меня? — действительно ведь отдаться готов, бросая дикий взгляд на Яра из-под ресниц. Волосы разметались, руки кофтой перехвачены — Саша ее даже не замечает, подчиняясь приказу — и ногами за талию Ярика обхватывает. Тот сглатывает, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. Хочет взять, до жгучего, растекающегося кислотой в венах безумия хочет.

Знает только, что Сашку на это не хватит.

Яр ладонь вниз опускает, чувствуя, как того подбрасывает, проходится по всей длине. Саша его на себя резко дергает, утыкаясь в шею и затравленно всхлипывая, закричать хочет, но не может. Ярик ему запястье подставляет, чтобы зубами вцепился и стоны были бы не на всю квартиру слышны, вновь пальцы смыкает, чувствуя, как Саша ему в руку выплескивается.

Его колотит, как в лихорадке, Яр даже слезы обжигающие сашкины чувствует. Он его поперек живота обнимает, бережно к себе прижимая, и под подбородком целует.

— Куда тебе, Сашенька, ты же и сейчас едва сознание не теряешь, — тихо шепчет, и Саша улыбается так пьяно и шало, что Яр не выдерживает.


End file.
